The invention applies to the manufacture of hygiene, care, cosmetic, food and food supplement products, comprising one or more propolis extracts obtained with the method.
It is recalled that propolis designates a whole series of resinous, gum and balsamic substances of viscous consistency. These substances are collected on some parts (essentially the buds and bark) of plants (chiefly certain trees) by bees which carry them back to the hive and partly modify them by adding some of their own secretions (essentially wax and saliva secretions).
Propolis is used for numerous purposes inside the hive:                possibly to construct true defence barriers;        to achieve a perfect seal for the hive, allowing good heat insulation;        to varnish all the inner surfaces to eliminate roughness;        to coat new combs and the inside of all the cells with a fine film before the queen comes to lay eggs therein, amounting to efficient disinfection (type of “sterilisation”);        finally, to coat, together with wax, all the small animals or insects which cannot be evacuated, a kind of embalming to prevent any putrid decomposition.        
It is recognized by the scientific community that propolis is a substance having the following properties:                major antibiotic properties extending to numerous microbial strains, in addition propolis extract increases (potentializes) the efficacy of some antibiotics. Further, experiments have shown that strains of pathogenic microbes are much more sensitive to the action of propolis than of conventional antibiotics: penicillin, tetracycline, ampicillin, monomycin,        antiviral,        antifungal,        anti-germinating,        very powerful anaesthetic properties, much greater inter alia than that of cocaine and additionally does not have its disadvantages with regard to side effects,        notable healing properties through the stimulation of tissue regeneration,        action on neuron metabolism,        antioxidant,to which must be further added non-negligible anti-inflammatory properties and a favourable influence on some immunological mechanisms which leads to strengthening of predisposition against aggressions in general.        
Numerous presentations currently exist, of which many in the form of preparations in which propolis is:                either the only active ingredient, in its purified form (i.e. rid of all various mechanical impurities which may have tainted it in the hive: wood fibres, bee hairs, etc.);        or in association (again in its purified form) with other products which are generally medicinal or dietary products.        
Therefore, to conclude, at the present time the following is most often found:                propolis in the natural state, purified and the only active ingredient in the form of:        a solid: chewing gum or fragments (of variable size), granules and powder (the latter possibly being in capsules or tablets to be swallowed),        an extract diluted in alcohol: hydroalcoholic solution of propolis in varying concentrations (3 to 30% depending on indications, the average being 15 to 20%),        purified propolis in association with:        various medicinal substances which complete the action of propolis in some particular indications,        ointment or unguent, in which propolis is generally associated with vaseline or lanoline (or both together) in varying percentages generally ranging from 10 to 30% (average of 15%),        dietary products which are most often: honey, pollen or royal jelly or non-apical products (plants),        cosmetics.        